Sleeping Beauty
by EiriSeguchi
Summary: When the fairy tales go anime and are in the hands of EiriSeguchi, things dastardly and horrible happen... READ MY FICCY! XD A parody!


Okay… This is my first time doing a parody. I'm kind of crossing Gravitation and Sleeping Beauty. This is my first one shot and I kind of got lazy, so be nice.

Eiri Yuki: Parody? You can not tell me you actually finished a story.

Me: Well I'm telling you, because I did!

Eiri: Who's it about?

Me: You! Everyone! Prepare to read the new hit story (Or I hope it becomes a hit…) SLEEPING EIRI!

Eiri: Oh god….

Far from once upon a time, there lived a King and a Queen. They ruled a wonderful land. (Of hope and wonder… Sorry, Charlie the Unicorn kicked in… Anyway). Soon they were born a son. He was a beautiful baby and the King and Queen were so pleased, that they called seven fairies to the castle. The seven fairies were Noriko, Ryuichi, Shuichi, Hiro, Claude (K), Mika, and Tatsuah. Everyone celebrated and each fairy gave gifts to baby Eiri Uesugi. One gave him the gift of adoration (People would swarm to see him); another, the gift of writing, also the gift of tolerance, love and Ryuichi gave the gift of ultra sexy bishie-ness. Why? No one knows… Before the fairy Shuichi could give his gift, the doors to the castle flew open! And from the thunder and pouring rain came the dark fairy Kitazowa! (Dun dun duuuunnnn) The King and Queen grew afraid with Kitazowa anger as he spoke. "Because of your lack of an open heart to me, I befall a curse on your child! On his sixteenth birthday he will prick his finger on a quill and DIE!!!!!" And with that Kitazowa evil laughter rang out. The fairy Shuichi, enraged by this, calmly approached the King and Queen. "I, being the last fairy," he said, "wish to do what I can to alter baby Eiri's fate. Instead of dieing when his finger is pricked, he will be under the spell of deep sleep until his one true love awakens him from his slumber with a kiss." Shuichi turned and stuck his tongue out at Yuki. Yuki, enraged by his curse's alteration, stormed from the palace.

Eiri grew to sixteen fast. The day of his birthday arrived. The King and Queen, before leaving for a trip, ordered all writing tools to be burned. When they left, Eiri found fun in running around the castle. Soon he came across a room he had never seen before in his life at the castle. Upon opening the door he came across a very handsome man doing something odd.

"Hello young prince Eiri" He said.

"I'm not young anymore servant! I'm sixteen now!" Eiri specified.

"I see."

"What is it you are doing?" He asked, for he had never seen anyone write before.

"I'm writing" The man replied, smiling warmly. "You were given the gift to write when you were a baby; it would be a shame to hide your talent. Why don't you show me?"

Eiri, not willing to pass up a challenge, snatched up the quill pen, pricking his finger in the process. "Ow!" He said, sucking on his finger. But he soon felt dizzy and fell to the ground in a heap. The man transformed into Kitazowa, who claimed Eiri's lips, for he secretly loved Eiri and wanted him all to himself. But when the kiss did not wake Eiri, Yuki got angry and stole him away.

The King and Queen were so full of sorrow when they found out Eiri was missing, that the great fairy Ryuichi decided to intervene! (And when this happens, you know it's bad.) So the great fairy Ryuichi threw his magic bunny of wonder into the air and put the whole castle and its entire people to sleep. He smiled, now all he had to do was find a true love for Eiri and make him kiss him!

Far off in the world of Oz…I mean, Tohmaland. (Spoof on Munchkin land because Tohma's short for his age) there lived a prince. He was young and dashing. Emerald eyes and soft, short, blonde hair. He wore all purple except for his top hat. Soon he was joined by his fairy friend Mika. "Tohma! Prince Tohma! I've found word from Shuichi, who heard from Claude, who heard from Tatsuah, who heard from Ryuichi that there's a sleeping princess in a tower guarded by the dark fairy Yuki Kitazowa!"

Tohma, being on bad terms with Yuki, and hating Yuki's guts, nodded. "I will slay Kitazowa and save the woman he holds there!"

Tohma started his journey that very night. His journey was perilous. Then he faced Kitazowa. He won, of course and traveled to the tower that Kitazowa was keeping the princess in. He was amazed to find that the princess was actually another prince. But, he didn't care; this prince was just really hot! He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the boy's lips. His eyes flickered open and Tohma smiled down at his prince, who blushed. He smiled.

"My name is Prince Tohma and you are going to be my…." Tohma blinked and Eiri giggled.

"Queen?" He said, smiling.

Tohma smiled too and whisked him away onto his valiant steed where they rode off into the sunset, married, adopted a few kids and lived happily ever after, yada, yada, yada.

**The End**

R&R please!


End file.
